1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to suspension systems. More specifically, one aspect of the present invention relates to computer controlled suspension systems for a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Various forms of suspension systems have been developed for vehicles in general and bicycles in particular. Bicycles, especially mountain bikes (MTB) and all terrain bikes (ATB), have been outfitted with front and/or rear suspension assemblies and systems to absorb the shock that would have been transmitted to the rider when riding on a rough road. These suspension assemblies range from very simple to very complex.
These suspension assemblies and systems, however, have been unable to suppress adequately the bucking action that often occurs when a rider traverses a bump or dip. This bucking effect is more pronounced at higher speeds, often resulting in the rider losing control and/or being thrown from the bicycle. The reason for this problem is that there has not been an efficient way to vary the rigidity of the suspension system while the bicycle is in motion.
Examples of some prior art bicycles utilizing rear suspension assemblies are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,401 to Bradbury; U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,090 to Stewart et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,677 to Bradbury; U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,780 to Klein et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,169 to Bradbury; U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,572 to Bard et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,714 to Farris et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,583 to Bohn; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,541 to Turner et al.
Vehicle suspension assemblies and systems often react to the weight of the operator by being compressed. In other words, the center of gravity is lowered when the operator mounts or enters the vehicle. Similarly, the center of gravity is raised when operator dismounts or exits the vehicle. Such variations in height can make mounting and dismounting or entering and exiting difficult.
In view of the above, there exists a need for bicycle suspension systems which overcome the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.